Evie Delgato
Evie was a close friend to Abel Villareal and was at one point his girlfriend. She met him at school when they were both kids. She had three daughters; Pamela Delgato with Toby Sharp, and Clare and Aspen Rose with her husband Walter Rose. She lived in Brindleton Bay with her husband and children until her death. Toddlerhood Evie was born into the game at the release of Cats and Dogs. She is from Brindleton Bay. She had two points in communication, three points in movement and had mastered the potty skill at the start of the game.https://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Evie_Delgato Childhood Evie met Abel when he was living in Oasis Springs and through school. They quickly became friends and she often went around to his house. The two were very close and had fun with each other when they were spending time with each other. Teenhood Evie continued her friendship with Abel and there was some flirting and romance between them, but nothing else came from this. She also became friends with Faith Robins during this time. While Abel was going through the worst stages of his battle with PTSD, Evie was always of great comfort to him and has a reputation for being a very sweet and kind sim. Adulthood Evie aged up to a young adult before Abel and continued their friendship. Abel took Evie out for dinner at Fire and Flames to see if there was any chemistry between them. After Abel met Ashley Collins, he and Evie started to drift apart until she contacted him after Abel broke things off with Ashley and after his daughter, Phoenix's first (toddler) birthday. Abel and Evie were shown to still be good friends and were seen to be very happy to be around each other again. Evie understood and cared for Abel when he explained everything that happened in Salvadorada. There were hints to Evie and Abel possibly having a romantic relationship sometime in the future. Abel was finally able to move on from Ashley and from the help of James, Abel and Evie finally started dating. Evie went on her first date with her new boyfriend Abel, to Fire and Flames. The date went well and they shared their first kiss as a couple. Just as their relationship was getting further, at a party, Abel ended up cheating on Evie with his ex Ashley due to his flirty mood, but Evie had no idea about Abel cheating on her. Abel decided to come clean to Evie and tell her the truth. Evie was heartbroken but understood due to knowi ng about Abel's relationship with Ashley and they decided to stay friends. Sometime after Evie's break up with Abel, she moved on and had a daughter with a guy. In episode 35 of Broken Dream, it was revealed that Evie had a one-night-stand with Toby Mounib - Noelle's then fiance' - which resulted in their daughter Pamela. Abel and Evie met up to discuss the baby and they quickly became flirty with each other, becoming love interests again. Abel enjoyed feeling like a family with Pamela and Evie, hinting that Evie and Abel could end up back together again soon. Whilst Evie was out, Nathan, Noelle's son, snug into Evie's house to find out about her daughter Pamela. Just as Abel was starting to feel that he could have a future with Evie, Abel found out that Evie had moved on and had married a man named Walter Rose, but Evie and Abel kissed and flirted before he found out. However, Evie watched as Abel and Walter got into a fight. Abel decided to leave the house and let Evie live her life with her daughter and husband. Not long before episode 55 of In the Suburbs, Evie and Walter had another baby, but it's unknown what gender it is. It was revealed later than Evie had 3 kids, meaning she had another child with Walter. Evie congratulated Abel on his engagement to Holly, but she never knew he had died not too long after these events. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Evie and her husband aged up into an elder several months after Abel's death. Their daughter Pamela aged up to at least a teen at this time. It is unknown if Evie and Walter are alive or decessed. Trivia *Evie is one of the sims that comes with the Sims 4: Cats and Dogs expansion pack. *As a toddler, Evie wore glasses. *She has an older brother named Pierce, who is a doctor and delivered Connor and Erika's son Sebastian. *After Ashley abandoned Phoenix, most people wanted Evie and Abel to date each other. *Similar to Connor and Erika, Clare had to age Evie down to a young adult, the same age as Abel because Evie is meant to be least a little bit younger than Abel or just a tiny bit older than him. *James set Evie up with Abel in the 36th episode of In the Suburbs. *Evie's party outfit is based on Sandy Olsen's dress in the movie Grease. *Her family home is called Chateau Frise, located in Brindleton Bay, near the Bedlington Boathouse, which was home to the Fisher family. *She was introduced to the series in episode 6 of Broken Dream. *Evie is Spanish. **Delgato means "of the cat" in Spanish. *Her house is first shown in episode 30 of Broken Dream. *She was the first sim who was planning to end up with the main character to be cheated on. *In the last video of Clare, the "Adding your sims in my game" a few people have seen that Evie had a baby, who has since been revealed to be Pamela. *Evie's daughter was revealed to be called Pamela in episode 35 of Broken Dream and was the cause of a one-night-stand, with Noelle's ex-fiance' Toby Mounib. *Evie has a messed up family tree. *Evie has a lot of nephews and nieces. *She is in the comedian career. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:EA Townies